runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:The Pharoahs Empire
Welcome to the page of the great Varrockian Gang, Z M P D Varrock Gang! "Z M P D" stands for Zarosian Mysterious Purple Dragon. The Gang leads, runs and updates their turf in all the creative ways possible. We also share land with The Zamorakian Omega clan and The Brotherhood of Unity clan. If you are looking for a Non-boring, Non-Forum Based, Player Owned City Clan, we are it. History of The Gang The history of the political force in the city dates back to Summer 2008 but officially became a clan in early 2010 when 5 native Al-Kharidians overthrew their past force, The Last Sight. The name was initially changed to New Moorish Empire and gained momentum in Al-Kharid after rapidly gaining 100 members in less than a month. They took over Al-Kharid world 1, their native world. Their culture and influence spread rapidly across Gielinor. After 2 months the Empire separated into tribal factions, The New Moorish Empire, Al-Kharid Assassins, and Desert Bandits. Later on, the last 2 factions died out or rejoined the Empire. − That Fall, the Empire went through a organized coup led by 2nd Deputy Officer Tim99 which ended in a small bloody skirmish and the Emir, then known as King Fasu, was forced into exile. The Empire's name was changed to a name still unknown to this day. That same summer the Emir felt lonely with his friends lost or fallen, so he joined a bandit/vampire type clan named Blood at Midnight to get his mind off his clan members. Initially, the story goes that the clan coincidently was the old rival of The Last Sight. This, however, was not known until later. − − Anyways.. the girl leading Blood at Midnight was a generous person that was bound to leave the clan soon so she immediately ranked King Fasu to 1st Deputy Owner, but Fasu wouldn't get back online until the summer of 2010... When Fasu did get back online he was stunned to see he was Owner! So with amazing speed, the story goes.. he changed the name of the clan to Al-Kharid Empire, the colors, the motto's, the beliefs, the message, and the cause were all changed as well. He had a headstart on recruiting since the clan already had 5 members. He noticed that they were all inactive though so he deranked them and set sail from Falador to go home and find some real founders. Indeed he did find them and some of their names are still known today as Cappy Love, Ann Middleton, Goth10101010, Hamzaloves11, Gott soldat, Azzam, Warrior4596 and Jokko1. Anyways there has been a lot of history in Al-Kharid but for now and skip to our recent Zarosian conversion in May 2013.Well many members of the clan who were experienced desert bandits, criminals, and shadiy characters who had reentered the city of Al-Kharid for a better life became bored with the peaceful but declining age of Al-Kharid.Sultan Fasu, the Empire's leader reflected on his high ranking officers.They either all loved purple or were hardcore Zarosian! So he felt Zarosians had kept his clan alive.That the God of Power was truly that...the god of power.So he transitioned the clan into a Zarosian Empire.To his surprise it became magical, bigger than he expected.Everything was going very well..acctive people, roleplayers from world 42 were coming to join his empire, elite warriors had came to fight for him.Everythign was perfect so he got bored...He briefly turned to a darker side..lets just say that. When he returned he noticed evyerthign was shattered and broken because of him...So he then planned on simply rebuilding what was once before, a simple Al-Kharid Empire.Something familiar grabbed his mind though..right before he could make the decision.Something more sinister and appealing................................Thug Life!! ' ' The Era of Eternal Peace! Excerpts from Wise Men THE LONG LASTING WAR IS OVER!!!!! The warring clans of world 3 from the cities of Varrock, Lumbridge, Al-Kharid and all over world 3 have declared a forever lasting peace! The past is the past and the great things are to come in the future! Free trade, free roam, and free recruitment drives are established among the kingdoms. Independent cities will continue to flourish, but political boundaries and jurisdictions are now non-existent. The cultural barriers have been broken down! Peace will prevail!!! — Excerpt from The Z M P D Varrock Gang THE WAR IS OVER!!!! The conflicts between us and the Z M P D Varrock Gang are now done and gone. We have settled our differences. Everyone keeps their kingdom, but everyone is free to go where they want, recruit where they want, and trade where they want!! This has been agreed upon by the leaders, and co leaders of the involved clans. We will continue to act a seperate states in governing our respective cities, but now after the many hardships we will act as one world!! — Excerpt from The Legendary Akatsuki Treaty Of Eternal Peace On the 4th day of the 5th month, in the 2013th year of the gods, peace was negotiated between the Z M P D Varrock Gang, The Empire of Villile, and The Legendary Akatsuki. It was agreed upon that there willl be no more negative conflict of any kind. This includes war, spying, damage to any forum and/or wikia and verbal assault. Along with these conditions, Everyone remains in control of their respected areas agreed upon on the map. Everyone can however, be in any part of the world, for recruiting, trading, and skilling. It has been decided that any form of conflict should be spoken out with diplomacy, before acting upon it. There are no longer walls between the said groups. In this new world we have no more secrets, and lies. Communication between the people and the leaders is highly encouraged, to maintain peace. All this stated above is true and has been witnessed by many and agreed upon by all to keep the eternal peace. Signed, '' Sultan Aziz Ibn Fasu A.K.A '' Irool75 Lord Zaros Muneris Nexius 'A.K.A' Draco Ensis Major Events In Clan History '2008' — N.M.E - New Moorish Empire is created. — Late Fall 2008, NME falls. '2009' — A few POC clans identify themselves at Al-Kharid Town Square. '2010' — N.M.E is reborn through Al-Kharid Empire and officially becomes a clan. — New ideas come to life such as a vast trade network across Al-Kharid and a desert training area. — Recruitment Drive Boom. '2011' — 3 extra sub clan units are created for A.K.E. — 2 clan units, namely Al-Kharid Assassins and Desert Bandits, die out. — 1st Crusade War Begins. Tensions rise between Al-Kharid and Crusader POCs (Kingdom of Varrock, Republic of Varrock, Varrock Rebels, Empire of Falador) Battles are won and lost but eventually the Al-Kharidians win through stealth and victories along Southern Varrock. — Through POC connections, The unpopular Conquistador and landgrabber, Caesar VI, meets the Emir of Al-Kharid. — Caesar VI attempts to force taxes upon Al-Kharid when he realises how much wealth the city carries (Bear in mind that this is impossible to achieve). He offers "protection" not realising his "empire" is weaker than Al-Kharid's. A.K.E gets rid of him before he becomes a Major Problem. — Arch Angel1now Arch Angelx, the ruler of Falador world 1 meets the Emir and they initially become great friends and eternal allies. '2012' — Al-Kharid undergoes revolutionary construction, updates. — Through Assassin connections, Inferno200130 meets The Emir and his Green Falcon ally with the Empire. — Anonymous Assassins team up with Caesaer VI's (now known as Lanclot455) Empire of Tyrus to infiltrate Al-Kharid,destroy the trade network success, and declare war on Al-Kharid due to foolish jealousy, but only to retreat due to major defeat. (Before, during and after The construction of new Al-Kharid). — Assassins infiltrate the Empire, then kick many loyal members out of the clan. — Due to the finally successful invasion of The Grand Alliance on Al-Kharid, the Empire migrates north into the desert, turning into nomads. — Al-Kharid undergoes more Major Construction and enters it's Golden Age. — The nomads (A.K.E) are tired of the north and take back Al-Kharid, this event was called The Desert Revolution. Meanwhile, Lanclot commands his men to invade the northern desert and that if they don't he will kick them out of the clan, so they invade the north but all they find to occupy is...sand! — Jagex moves servers around, forcing the Empire and all the other world 1 based POC's to relocate to World 3. — A group of high ranking members from the Empire kick over 100 members, decreasing the number from 284 to 104 members and split calling themselves, The Black Seven. The Leader of The Black Seven is now known as LordAkatsuki. — The Empire miracously recruits back 90 members in 2 weeks. '2013' — Trade increase. — The Empire's ranking system is again sabotaged. — Ranking system fixed and rearranged. — The Black Seven send a message saying: "You wont have to worry about us anymore, we are leaving for a start over." — The Dervish outfit finally becomes a common trend among High Class members in A.K.E. — AmyLove from the Empire is given a message from Lanclot455 that he is back and declares war. — The Emir becomes The Sultan. — Cultural boundary lines are spread, scholars and merchants are produced, Empire transitions into a Sultanate. — Recruitment Drive Boom. The Sultanate smashes the 300 members + mark. — News of the fall of the Roman Empire hits the streets of Al-Kharid. — The Sultan of Al-Kharid is framed by Varrockian expansionists to "justify" an invasion of the Kharidian region. — Lanclot455 threatens the Sultan with sabotage and war. — Lord Nex proposes peace between the warring clans and representatives from Legendary Akatsuki, Al-Kharid Sultanate and Empire of Villile agree. From then onwards there will be no more war between all 3 clans. — Sultan Fasu begins his period of inactivity for unknown reasons. Lord Nex is promoted to Administrator and Cappy Love is Promoted to Clan Leader. Sultan Fasu leaves the Sultanate a letter before going Inactive. — Cappy Love makes major changes to the clan such as clan cape, clan name, clan motto etc. etc. — Sultan Fasu returns to His Rightful Place as Leader of The Sultanate and makes more changes to the clan motto, clan cape etc. but does not come online very often = Sultan Fasu is still inactive... — Lord Nexius' (Lord Nex) Contributions to the wiki pages and helping run the clan while the Sultan was away are so great that Sultan Fasu and his Sultanate decide to follow in Lord Nexius' Foot Steps and become Zarosians. Shortly afterwards The Clan becomes known as Al Zaros Empire ''and changes are made once again to the Clan Cape, Clan Motto etc. — Ties become stronger between Zarosian clans on world 3. — The Al Zaros Empire and Lanclot's Brotherhood of Unity clan begin trading together and A.Z.E's long lost trade network is revived. — The Brotherhood of Unity and The Al Zaros Empire sever contact with each other and The Trade network is once again destroyed. — Sultan Fasu betrays the clan and becomes Zamorakian. Lord Nexius decides to leave, But not before giving everyone a message. — High Ranking Overseer Goth101010 decides that The Clan will Continue to grow with or without Sultan Fasu. — A.Z.E slowly regenerates and is gaining numbers. — Sultan Fasu decides to Rejoin A.Z.E and dismiss The God Emissaries. =D — Lord Nexius decides to go by The Name of Draco Ensis''. — The Al Zaros Empire goes through a transition that introduces many changes including The re-naming of The Empire to '' Z M P D Varrock Gang'', and many others. A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, Z Category:Featured Clans Category:Featured Articles Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Role-playing clans Category:Articles Category:Videos